Bio-Life
by ChadR-2014
Summary: Is alterate verison of Black Mesa and Apature Science merged into White Mountain Biological Corp., Follows your an Protagaonist Chad R. working on his Bio-Augmentated Prototypes to make some Transhumans Superpowers as Long thier no Techno-Singlarity which Cyber-Matics are mostly illegal in some states and somewhere three nations in Europe since 2010's.
1. Prologue-Wake Up

Set year : 202X - 203X

Location : White Mountian Bio. Corps, Appalachian Mountians, North Carolina

Building size : 2 Upper floors, 4 - 8 Grounds floor, One Main building

Foundation/Founded : July 16, 202X

Time : 10:50 AM ET (Eastern Time)

* * *

><p><strong>Now <strong>

* * *

><p>Chad was wake up from floor see his Lab and rest of floor severity damage from his Giant mice #98 "Gabe" make an hole with killing only one of revenge for abusing the mice, I stand up get my lunch to come down eat as some his prototype are mixing one of other making an maybe dangerious breakthough that make him less human. He injected himself to see any pain from his breakthorugh, And is come out as something put pain quickly come in several seconds as his body is now devloped biological rehealing process and some minor effects with his fingernails as they are growing an two inch with permented black fingernails from his breakthough.<p>

And after that, He getting his laptop case with his adventure's backpack as what other hero never do that before, As we walking outside his lab room and find an elevator if still work as before came any further, He grab Mice #07 "Ken" to his home at Boone, NC. And now they left from Chad's Lab room as Lockdown is started within five minutes and Calling Nation Guard to kill all Bioengineers and Scientists for covering up any evidences of Mutant escapes (Mice #98 is now Giant Mutant Mice and maybe heading into surface attack people in nearest area).

Chad walk away from his Lab as lockdown is now put in effected as some door are metal shut and window also metal shut a course. Chad is may better used the vents to get out of there as One zombie attack an Bioengineer in Ground floor five and slowly turning that guy into Artifical Zombie within an hour. As few more are trapped with Infected Employee and thier Artifical Zombie.

Chad and #07 "Ken" walk up to vents looking an ladder in this vent system, And they found one and they them to next floor for an Exit, As they found two possible exits that will leading to Six floor which at Ground Six next got some Mutants still locked from thier cages with some Scientists stuck seemly waiting the Lockdown ending soon and Few scientists are now trapped with now Two Artifical Zombies on Ground Floor Five on Testing room.

Chad and his test Mice successfully get out an out vent and looked the hallway of Ground floor Six, Red mostly and some Scientist on Mutant cellrooms calling Chad to deactivied Lockdown which it at Control room on Ground floor Two which some weapons will be as One of Scientist gave Chad an almost damage Wrench that will can bang Bio-Augmentated Monsters on some of Long Ground Floors.

And Chad and his Mice leaving some food for Scientists for limited chance to being Okay for help is coming for them and That from Chad's Backpack as Chad found some M1911 ammo on table nearly to Elevator as He see the Elevator cut wide open as Elevator itself is in floor killing few people inside and was happen four hours ago. Chad walking in the elevator's rope to climb up to next four more floors and try to hold on the rope as quick as Beast person escape from his cell and attack most of employees on second floor; Relasing the other Furries and Beast people to be free and invaded the most of Second Ground floor for themselves.

Chad was unware of event since he was not there yet and as Rope is nearly break so is better jump Ground Floor four or fall of an oblivous death, Chad used jump Ground Floor four and he may remember there more vent, two Exit stairs and only Elevator that now not good of use of oblivous. Chad tell #07 to get in the Backpack and Jump there to Ground Floor four as found that almost of that floor is now mutated of former Scientist and Security Guards what now want kill chad for food.

And as Chad drop his Backpack in nearist Chair with leaving #07 for most of food, Chad walk with the Wrench for protection course, #07 start eat as Chad walk and run into almost long hallway as Mutants are seen Chad run torwards them, As Chad fight back with Wrench and Bang few mutants on thier heads and sometimes the body as still counts miss the mutant's weakness. As Chad is now used one of his Prototype to make unlimited new skins as "Biological Armor". Chad as Recharging his Biological Armor into 60% reheal. Chad is now can bang other mutants as one them drop an Pistol as now Chad can used the Pistol ammo found from previous floor to well duh, Reload an new ammo for pistol. And Chad now getting his Backpack and his Mice to get out this floor as there no other un-mutated scientists and security guards on this floor put some mutated security guards drop oddly more freakin ammo for the pistol that Chad found.

And after ammo he pick up, His Biological Armor to reheal, Chad try to find some more supples for his Backpack and found some for this floor for next hour and found an Exit stair that it's lock and other one is severe damaged from pistol's bullets like few hours ago to seemly get out the floor from thier Mutants test subject on that floor. Chad tries to shoot the same Exit Door as door is now mostly destoryed as few more Mutants are coming out next to Chad and Chad hears them, Chad turning beyond him, Shooting some Mutants with almost success as only Two mutants are shoot down from Chad near good move as Chad's mutation is Proving his ablities from Weak into Strong talented.

And Door is now falling into pieces as Chad runs to Upstairs except Turrents shooting Chad almost as Chad turned Back Downstair as the Last three same Mutants from last floor as coming to him as Chad switch his Pistol back Wrench to wreck the last Mutants with good success as One them make an Human sheld for his head as his Prototype only makes his rest body reheal as Head unchanged, Chad used an Mutant corpse with thier rotting smell as Chad turned to Upstair so to thorw the Corspe at Turrent to break it.

And it did break it as Chad now throw the Corspe at Turret, And after that, Chad Switch his Wrech back Pistol with 25 ammo left, And after that he finished walking upstairs to Third floor to finshed to next floor so need deactivted shutdown since it been several hours and some National Guard are getting here within thirty minutes. Chad and his Mice walking into Light next door despite thier nothing interested of that Floor, As Gman is see Chad at three at Door and send Chad into void, And void turned into Xen for few mintues and returning to White Mountian to finished what he left.

* * *

><p><strong>Three hours ago (Before the event)<strong>

* * *

><p>Chad R., An Employee of White Mountian Biotechnological Corps as get out of his 2019 Ford and walking into the Corp door to get in with his key card, Slide in with key card and walking more into an Lobby as his workers say "Hi" to Chad and Chad avoid him and keep walking an Hallway into Elevator to press button on (-7 floor) as his work station as need work on his Biohacking with Mice to make him superpowers and other tests for 3 hours straight so the show superpowers at Expos around 2050 or 2060.<p>

Chad came into elevator as one Scienist came elevtor too for his task for his job on Ground 5 floor on Test Subjects and Mutants check of Post-Transformation effects, Chad and other scientist wait for elevetor to keep moving down as it did as that Scienist leave at Ground floor five and Chad wait down further into Ground Floor seven for his Prototypes superpower at his Lab room and finish as he left off from last day.

Elevetor stop at Ground floor seven and going into his Prototype and test them as superpower, Chad walking down into his lab room as several scientists and bioengineer saying "Hi" to chad as he walking to door of his room.

As going there he put his same key card into slot and the Room get him access as he walking right in as door quickly open with his test mice are possibly sleep from some testing on his mice #98 "Gabe" and #07 "Ken" as some are wake up just Chad came right in to me testing more on mice to improved his Prototypes and Superpowers.

And that was the Four test on #98 and second #07, #07 look mostly fine for testing and #98 got some minor gene error of 1% for Third test on him an week ago, While #98 is immune on some the tests for months as he way make Mice #98 to make few inches taller without Margin error between 50% to 75% of Bigger body growth.

Chad started Testing on his Mice #98 with tought be to mini-success put somewhot he grow six inches, Few minutes later nine inches, thirdteen in fourthteen minutes later and An foot and half of that Mice still growing some mice food like carrots and couple types of chesse.

An chad was left to getting lunch from Lunchroom on First Floor, Chad was until the Mice is now Five feet and still growing that "His test was Too successful". And Chad look the Mice's tail and cause Chad fall down to floor and get him "Short-lived coma" for an twenty minutes after that .


	2. Finished left off-Teleportion Power

**Several Hours after Event and After Gman Teleports Chad into Void/Xen**

* * *

><p>As Chad Returning to White Mountian by Gman as he not prefer is real name for 'reasons', Chad may think he something 'Post-human' as probably not Cyborg put maybe close to be more likely Bio-augmetated Post-human by since he still look more of Modern Man than Post-Modern Man as he judge by his Appearance Eye color with Buzzcut hair and Skull appearance. Put Chad need to finished to left off at White Mountian to get other out there and get his Mice #98 to back to his normal size before the Nation Guard will shut down White Mountian.<p>

Chad as now Back at White Mountain on Third Ground floor as was left off before Gman take him for some reason, Chad now remebers to get his other co-workers and his test mices get out of here until resume test weeks later by American Goverment approval.

Chad now again to walking on third Ground floor to found more ammo and some Toxic Teleport Power to make him teleport into Second Ground floor to shut off the Shutdown for National Guards as they are getting here in Ten more minutes away.

And as just like that as Chad look around the Whole Third Floor looking more Food and Ammo for his pistol for two hours as He look at an lock room that may contain that Teleport toxic, Chad try look an vent that send him and his Mice #98 into that room, Chad look down to floor trying to see any vent enterances, With some luck they found one put not can't be open without an Mk 2 Grenade, Chad think that Grenade open break though that vent mostly wide open.

Chad walking around any Grenade as other Security Guard corspe with got Grenade and some more Pistol ammo at this floor closet as He never thinking why their corpse of Security Guard on closet even thier no enemies around the floor, So Chad grab the Ammo and Grenade. Put it leave an most oblviously clue that Guard maybe shoot head, If so he thinks that Security Guard want kill himself from being killed by Enemies before he getting him down.

Chad now walks out the closet and start triggered the Grenade's pin on that Same ground vent and wait for next 4 seconds until Chad running to other part of floor's area and cause the vent completely exploded leaving an giant hole on vent enterance, Chad using his Packback with #98 into the vent line and duck down into that room containing Teleport toxic for getting next floor.

As Chad used his wrench, to cut the door wide open to get the teleport toxic, Chad stand up and left the Backpark with his mice to stay there, And Chad tells that mice could surivive for himself with some limited food supplies.

Chad drop the Backpack as Chad started walking to Toxic, And nothing happens as Chad grab the toxic and Drink it as Chad reads that Toxic must to be commending target on other location, Chad speaks to Third Floor and Chad's teleports to third floor as his Mice watch him go to upstairs with teleported above. Cause an Green mist appears as meant that Chad teleported.

And at Third floor that same Green mist reappears as Chad now at Third floor on so happens that he at Security room, Chad now need an Key card or just Key to deactived the shutdown.

Chad searched around the room with no luck there no key card or key, Chad may need to open the Security room door as only one button that security door locked with password for some reason. Chad sit down on front the button pad, See the password is on laptop with Windows 8.1 or 9, Laptop is now returning on sleep mod and wake it up by open the laptop and it need an Password, Password give an Chad hint that Owner need what religion he in.


End file.
